U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,478,464, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses systems and methods for orienting a marine vessel to enhance available thrust in a station keeping mode. A control device having a memory and a programmable circuit is programmed to control operation of a plurality of marine propulsion devices to maintain orientation of a marine vessel in a selected global position. The control device is programmed to calculate a direction of a resultant thrust vector associated with the plurality of marine propulsion devices that is necessary to maintain the vessel in the selected global position. The control device is programmed to control operation of the plurality of marine propulsion devices to change the actual heading of the marine vessel to align the actual heading with the thrust vector.
Other patents describing various station keeping features and related system and method improvements include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,267,068; 8,050,630; 8,417,399; 8,694,248; 8,807,059; 8,924,054; 9,132,903; 9,377,780; 9,733,645; and unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/807,217, filed Jul. 23, 2015; Ser. No. 15/425,184, filed Feb. 6, 2017; and Ser. No. 15/445,031, filed Feb. 28, 2017. Each of these patents and applications is hereby incorporated by reference herein.